Did You Really Expect a Title?
by The Hole in Your Socks
Summary: Guess what? Tsuna has a twin sister studying abroad in America! And now she's coming back. What's in store for Tsuna and the gang? Viewers get to vote for who she is coupled with. Might switch to T for language
1. Don't Expect Interesting Titles

The Best Things Are Unexpected

アロハ~! I was reading Reborn! and I got annoyed with people were coupling Hibari with that liquidation committee girl, so I decided to write a fanfic. But there's a problem....I go fangirly over _most_ of the male characters and I can't decide who to couple Yuuka with.  
I figured you **wonderful** people will help me! I posted a list of characters I want to couple with Yuuka with reasons why to pick them and you AMAZING people will vote for them. If there is a tie I'll create another character for the other winner. 'Cause love triangles **_SUCK_**.

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: He's the ideal Japanese bf.  
**Kyouya Hibari**: Why should I explain that? (￢_￢)  
**Rokudo Mukuro**: Guys with ambitions are attractive...  
**Dino Cavallone**: he has tattoos..../////  
**Shouichi Irie**: C'mon! He doesn't get enough love!  
**Belphegor**: If you say his name three times out loud, you'll be possessed by a demon. =D  
**Fran**: Ever thought that he might(I know it's shocking) not be gay. And it would be nice to see him in a non-yaoi fanfic

Now.....on to the story......

* * *

It began like any other day. Tsuna was woken up by his violent and knowledgeable tutor, Reborn.  
"Tsuna, you're late for school" he sighed. "Once dame is always dame." Tsuna turned to see his clock and saw that he was late.  
"Eeh! No way!" he screamed as he hurried to get ready for school. He soon realized his kaban was empty and began to cram his unfinished homework into his kaban. After he was sure he had everything, he ran down the stairs and was greeted by his carefree mother, Nana.  
"Ah, Tsu-kun. You're up early." she said as she placed Tsuna's breakfast down on the table.  
"Eh?" was all Tsuna could say as he stared dumbfounded expression. Then as if it was unexpected, he saw the devious smirk on Reborn's face. It was Reborn who had set the wrong time on the clock and set him to a panic. Tsuna was about whine at Reborn, when his attention was taken by his mother as she began to speak to him.  
"Ne, Tsu-kun. I have wonderful news! Your sister, Yuuka is coming back from her home stay in America!" she said as Tsuna had finally realized the huge feast she had prepared.  
"EEEEEEHH~~!!!!" Tsuna screamed as he remembered his twin sister is coming back today. "Onee chan! But why the feast?"  
"Yuuka asked me too. She said she missed my cooking and that she was hungry for Japanese cuisine." said Nana, with her award winning smile.  
'But, that was during a phone call two weeks ago!' Tsuna thought, but was ecstatic that his beloved twin sister was coming back. She always was there for him and was the kindest person he knew. Also, she might protect him from the evil clutches of Reborn. "What time will she arrive?" he asked with impatience.  
"Eeto... Sometime during the early afternoon." Nana replied.  
"You better hurry up Tsuna." Reborn announced as he quickly finished Tsuna's breakfast. "You'll be late." Tsuna panicked as he saw the time and rushed to school. He barely made it on time.

The school day was the typical abnormal day. Reborn had appeared at random times to cause mischief for Tsuna and the others. Tsuna had also failed another test. Tsuna sighed as he thought about his day and began to become depressed. He then had noticed his two best friends, Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto, appear.  
"Juudaime! Let's hurry and go home!" said Hayato in his over enthusiastic voice.  
"Hai, hai." Tsuna replied and picked up his kaban and quickened his speed to catch up with them. They had just walked out of the school building when they had notice a girl standing at the gate. She had cute, soft features, light brown hair, and light brown eyes like Tsuna. As soon as she saw the trio, her face and lightened up and ran towards them.  
"Tsu-kun~! I MISSED YOU! 久しぶり~!" she had spoken on a combination of English and Japanese. She immediately held Tsuna in a tight embace.  
"Oi! Get your hands off Juudaime, crazy woman!" Gokudera yelled, annoyed that someone was touching Tsuna. While, Takeshi just laughed in surprise.  
"Onee chan!" Tsuna exclaimed as he hugged her back.  
"Onee chan?!" Hayato and Takeshi had said in shock. Poor them. They never knew he had a sister...

* * *

For chosing this story, Arigatou~! o(≥ω≤)o  
Now... Time for some notes!!

**kaban**(鞄)- a briefcase(school bag, though not really) that is issued by the school for students to use.  
**Onee chan**(お姉ちゃん)- Big sister. Eventhough Tsuna and Yuuka are twins, Yuuna was born first so she is considered the older sibling. Well, that's how it works in Japan.  
**Eeto...**(ええと。。。)- "Umm", "Well", or "Let's see"  
**久しぶり~!**(Hisashiburi~!)- A Japanese saying that is said when one meets people they haven't seen for awhile. Lit. "It's been a long time." Though this is the informal version.

If you are worried about my usage of Japanese, don't worry. I use proper Japanese grammar.(Well, I do study Japanese at school...)  
If you were wondering, the characters for Yuuka's name are 夕華. Which are the characters 夕(Yuu) for evening and 華(ka) for flower, thus meaning 'evening flower'.


	2. You Should Never Drop Your Guard!

**Alice**: I finally posted chapter 2! Kanpai! (^^)／▽ ▽＼(^^) To celebrate, we have a special guest today! Kusakabe san!  
**Kusakabe**: Its a pleasure to be here, but why me?  
**Alice**: Hibari turned me down and you are the closest to him. ┐(￣ー￣)┌  
**Kusakabe**: Aah...  
**Alice**: Now, onto chapter 2!  
**Kusakabe**: Eeh! So, quickly!? …(⊙_⊙;)…

* * *

２課: You Should Never Drop Your Guard!

The silence was foreboding as quartet made their way to Tsuna's house. Hayato was in shock due to the fact that his boss had a twin sister(he still has one). He never saw any trace that might suggest that Tsuna had a sister. Heck! He never saw a room that might have been hers. Wait a minute. There is one next Tsuna's room. Never mind. On the other hand, Takeshi was surprised, but as calm as his thought it was interesting and continued his thoughts about baseball. However, for some reason Yuuka walked in silence. It could be the awkwardness between her and Tsuna's friends, or that she was in deep thought pondering out an evil scheme. Maybe she was actually just not thinking about anything and was just walking in silence to show that she was not thinking about anything. Lastly, Tsuna was in a disarray of thoughts. He was happy to she his sister after a long time and want to talk about so many things with her, but was questioning why he never told his friends about her. Though his biggest worried was what Reborn might have in store for her. Would her let her be? Or would her have her join the family?

Finally the foreboding silence came to an end as they reached Tsuna's home.

"Jaa... See you tomorrow, Juudaime." Hayato said waving his goodbye.

"I guess I'll be leaving too." said Takeshi. As the two were about to turn to leave Yuuka grabbed them both.

"Wait! You both should stay for dinner. I want to get to know Tsuna's friend. Also, food tastes better when there are more people to eat with!" she said with a kind smile. A smile so kind that the duo felt it would be a crime to refuse.

"Haha. Okay." said Takeshi, while Hayato turned the other way and grumbled something incoherent about it being for Tsuna's sake. Yuuka beamed another smile. Though no one noticed it, as they were making their way inside Yuuka's smile transformed into an evil, scheming smirk.

* * *

**Alice(with a regent style hairdo)**: And that's chapter 2! How was it?  
I'd like to thank Secret Fan, YamiNoRei, Kokyou Konran, Zee, SaChan22, and silverwinglet84 for reviewing. Kusakabe san, take it away!  
**Kusakabe**: *sigh...* So far the score is:  
_Hibari_: 3  
_Irie_: 1  
_Dino_: 1  
_Fran_: 1  
_Yamamoto_: 1  
_Mukuro_: 1  
_Belphegor_: 0 (**Alice**: Aww... poor Bel...Did you know my cellphone's spell check changes his name into Bellyacher and my sister's to Stalin?)  
You can vote multiple times you know. Make your favorite character win. And because Kyou san is winning so far, the next chap will have lots of him.  
**Alice** and **Kusakabe**: Jaa... See you again daze~!


	3. MOE, MOE, MOE! Everything come up MOE!

**Alice**: And I'm back to post Chapter 3! Our special guest for today: FRAN!  
**Fran**: Took you long enough to update. And why am I a guest?  
**Alice**: Umm... I've been busy(In other words: had finals, built furniture in Maine, and then had graduation)... And you're in the lead right now! Here is the score:  
_Hibari_: 4  
_Irie_: 2  
_Dino_: 1  
_Fran_: 7  
_Yamamoto_: 1  
_Mukuro_: 2  
_Belphegor_: 1  
**Fran**: Ah... I'm way in the lead and Bel-senbei has only one vote. That's awesome.  
**Alice**: I think you mean senpai. And you better thank your fans for voting for you.  
**Fran**: Yes, Thank you. *insert moe pose*  
**Alice**: I'm sorry I lied. No Kyou chan in this chap. I've been too busy with school.  
**Fran**: Liar... and onto the story...  
_AN: The stuff Yuuka says in italics are words she says in English..._

3課: MOE, MOE, MOE! Everything is coming up MOE!

As You all probably figured from the previous chapter, Yuuka is obviously scheming something and Tsuna and the other haven't realized it. The four teenagers made their way up to Tsuna's room to pass time until dinner was ready. When they entered Tsuna's room they encountered a small, mischievous baby by the name of Reborn.

"Ciaosu. Grazie, Yuuka. You did a good job bringing them here" the Sun Arcobaleno said.

"_No problem._ It's all for the sake of Tsuna's mafia training." Yuuka responded. Tsuna was at a complete loss for words. His sister knew about Reborn and his mafia training! He was about to interrogate her, however his shado- I mean Hayato beat him to it.

"Oi! Explain yourself! How do you know Reborn and about Juudaime's training? Are you really his sister? Are you even human?" He yelled in a voice so loud that all of you readers should be grateful you didn't hear it. Yuuka was contemplating on how to respond to Hayato's questions.

"You're right. I'm not human. I'm actually an _alien_ a part of the _intergalactic_ army of the supreme ruler, _Lord_ Xenu. " She said it as if it was the truth. Hayato was about to argue with her that Lord Xenu was not the supreme ruler, but Tsuna spoke up.

"Onee chan! Stop telling lies! Can you please tell the truth?" Yuuka did not hesitate to explain to Tsuna. After all, how can she lie to her poor defenseless brother?

"Oh, about the mafia? Reborn told me all about it while we were having tea, _right Reborn_?" she said as she smiled at Reborn. Tsuna paled. He couldn't figure out what Reborn was planning by telling his sister about the mafia._"And, and_ Reborn and I came up with a game for all of us to play! It's called Samurai Janken!_" _If you thought he was pale before, he was now ghost white.

"Samurai Janken?" Hayato yelled.

"Haha. Omoshiroi!" said Takeshi.

"Eeh, i-is it safe?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Daijoubuyo~! It's perfectly safe! Why would I hurt you guys? I just want to get to know your friends better, so I won't feel lonely tomorrow at school." Yuuka reassured Tsuna. He realized that his sister has been away for a year and must feel left out. A lot of things changed in a year, the perfect example being that Tsuna is now a candidate for becoming a mafia boss. He felt slightly bad , so he agree. Since he agreed Hayato and Takeshi also agree. What senseless torture awaits them?

* * *

Notes~~~~  
Senbei: biscuit  
Senpai: Upperclassmen/ someone more experienced  
Moe: literal meaning is something turns you on. Often misused in modern slang for cute things. It's kind of annoying...  
Lord Xenu: Scientology...  
Janken: Rock, Paper, Scissors.

**¡Attentión!**: If reviewers answer these questions correctly(it doesn't matter which ones!), I will multiply all of their votes they ever placed accordingly! Have your fav hitman win!

1.) What season does the Varia arc begin? (x2)

2.) Is there active mafia in New Jersey? If so, where? (x3)

4.)What is the title of Arashi newest single scheduled to be released on July 7th? (x5)

Also, I'm closing the voting after I post chapter 5. And I won't reveal who wins...heh heh heh...I'm joking.


	4. JAN KEN POI! Hoi? maybe pon?

_**Alice:**__ I'M SO SORRY! I'm so sorry I haven't update in such a long time. I have a good reason! I didn't want to. Jk. Actually, I was__…busy…__ As I treat, here is our guest: Hayato Gokudera~!  
__**Hayato**__: Crazy woman. Why am I here?  
__**Alice**__: Popular demand. Now read aloud the paper I gave you.  
__**Hayato**__: Fine. Due to continuous requests from 17 very annoying friends who don't bother reviewing__ and your average crazy Canadians__, Alice has decided to expand the list of characters as following along with __the __current scores:_

_Hibari__: 40__(Alice: Have you listened to __'F__angirl __A__ddiction__'__ yet?)__  
__Irie__: 15__(Alice: I love his character song)__  
__Dino__: 2__(Alice: I think nobody really cares about him…)__  
__Fran__: 42__(Alice: …I think I'm gonna abuse him a lot if he __appears__…)__  
__Yamamoto__: __4 __(Alice: Look like nobody wants her to have a nice boyfriend…)  
Gokudera: __∞ +15 __(Alice: Look what happens when I add him to the list…)__  
__Mukuro__: 7__(Alice: Kufuf__u no __fu…)  
Xanxus: 21__(Alice: If you play Kingdom Hearts, take away the x's from his name and it explains his personality…)__  
Squalo: 6 (Squalo is awesome. His voice actor is even more awesome.)__  
__Belphegor__: 2__(Alice: My spell check still changes his name to bellyacher…)  
Spanner: 5__(Alice: My sister thought he was always smoking instead of eating a lollipop…)  
Enma: 19__(Alice: He's getting pretty popular…for a misguided chap.)_

_**Alice**__: Umm…I think I'm gonna cut the poll sort. I don't think I'll be able to the math if I continue this. Gokudera, you won.  
__**Gokudera**__: What?__  
__**Alice**__: __Stay tuned after the chapter for more fun! __Now, on to chapter 4. Enjoy!_

４課: Jan-Ken-HOI!...or poi…..maybe pon…?

In a park not far away from Tsunayoshi Sawada's house, Hayato stared at the massive origami kabuto in his hands in great confusion. He looked up to see Yuuka helping Tsuna with his kabuto, Yamamoto laughing, and Reborn cosplaying as a samurai. Yuuka noticed Hayato's perplexed expression and walk over towards him after assisting Tsuna.

"What's the matter Gokudera san?" She asked. Gokudera look up at Yuuka to see her concerned face.

"Why would it matter to you? And why do we have to wear origami hats and play janken?" He yelled.

"It was Reborn's idea." She responded with a smile. "I just figured janken is a nice ice-breaker." After seeing her face, Gokudera admitted defeat. He tried to be suspicious and antagonize her(You never know she might be an assassin!), but couldn't. It felt as if she was some kind force he can't oppose(maybe it was the fact that she is Tsuna's sister), and that feeling made him suspicious. To sum it up, he was suspicious and not suspicious at the same time, thus making him confused. If it doesn't make any sense, that's the point. Hayato grumbled in response to Yuuka and made his way toward his boss.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Reborn spoke through Leon, who had transformed into a megaphone. The teenagers gather around Reborn. "Now, let me explain the rules. We will play 3 rounds of the typical group janken, however the loser in each round have to do a dare I set up for them and the ultimate loser has to do a super dare."

Tsuna paled at the explanation. The thought of what kind of dares he might make them do horrified him.

"Okay, everyone get in formation. Ready? Saisho wa gu! Jan ken pon!" Reborn said as the game commenced. Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi played rock, while Yuuka had played scissors. Tsuna freaked out. What will Reborn make her do?

"Alright Yuuka lost the first round. Your punishment is…to an impression of Tsuna." Reborn commanded. Yuuka laughed, while Tsuna was shocked. Was this actually just a normal game? This was a relief to Tsuna. Just because his sister knows about his mafia life doesn't mean she is going to be a part of it. While Yuka was preparing for her task, Hayato was telling her that she better make Tsuna look good.

"Alright! Here I go!" Yuka put on a frightened face and screamed, "HIE!" The impersonation was so spot on that one would have thought it was the real Tsuna, but cuter and more feminine. Everyone was impressed by her impersonation.

"Good job. Now, let's begin round 2!" Reborn announced. "Saisho wa gu! Jan ken pon!" Yuuka, Hayato, and Takeshi played scissors, while Tsuna played paper. Unseen by the four teenagers was the slight smirk on Reborn's face. "Tsuna loses the round. Your punishment is to…" Tuna's heart was beating 10 Kilometers per second. He was subconsciously leaning forward due to the anxiety Reborn was purposely creating. "Go get my hat." That's it? Tsuna was relieved.

"Okay. Where did you leave it?" He innocently asked.

"Somewhere up in a tree." He smirked. If he had enough guts, Tsuna would have probably committed suicide. With no other choice, Tsuna went off on a quest to find Reborn's fedora hat. "Now, let's move on to the third round." Reborn continued.

"What about Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"Who cares?" Reborn responded. Before Hayato could respond Reborn began the third and final round. Yuuka and Takeshi played paper and Hayato had played rock.

"Gokudera and Tsuna lose!" Reborn announced.

"How can Tsuna lose? He isn't here…" Yuuka asked in hope of cancelling her brother's unfair loss.

"That's it." The arcobaleno replied. "He is participating in the game, so if he isn't available when a round takes place he automatically loses the round. And he just deserves to lose because he is so useless."

"Oh, okay." Yuuka said finding nothing wrong with Reborn's explanation.

As if on cue, Tsuna came back with Reborn's hat gasping and too tired to complain about the obstacle he had to overcome. He handed the hat to Reborn, who smirked in approval, and walk up to the group ready to begin the final round that already happened. Feeling slight pity for her brother, Yuuka leaned towards him and explains what happened to him while he was gone. I'm pretty sure constant repeating of this action is unhealthy, but he paled.

_I__ apologize for __my__ stupidity in not be__ing__ specific in question #2__ of the bonus question I asked in the previous chapter__. The answers to the questions asked in the previous chapter are as follows:  
1.) Summer__/autumn__. (Alice: I meant the 4 seasons in a year. Sorry to confuse you. I made up to it by giving the points to whoever bothered to answer.)  
2.) No, there is no active mafia in New Jersey. They are all retired and live in Trenton and Far Hills. Philadelphia is not a part of New Jersey.  
3.) To Be Fr__e__e__. Their new single 'Dear Snow' was just released._

_**I hate this chapter, so I'll update quicker. I'm really disappointed with myself. How can I produce such a shitty chapter? I need some chocolate and to do some TARDIS shopping…**_


End file.
